Le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: (TRADUCTION de The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS de Guppy45) - Le Docteur et Rose ont survécu à la Bataille de Canary Warf. Ils voyagent alors à nouveau à travers le Temps et l'Espace avec leur nouvelle compagne Martha Jones.
1. Prologue

Le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS

**Résumé **: (TRADUCTION de « The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS » de Guppy45) - Le Docteur et Rose ont survécu à la Bataille de Canary Warf. Ils voyagent alors à nouveau à travers le Temps et l'Espace avec leur nouvelle compagne Martha Jones.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de la traductrice :** Voici la vision de la saison 3 de Guppy45. Je traduis et publie sa fiction avec son autorisation bien entendu, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les paragraphes en italiques sont des flashbacks. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue : Fin de « Adieu Rose »**

Le Docteur prit Rose dans ses bras. Elle s'était endormie en écoutant le son de ses deux cœurs. La bataille de Canary Warf leur paraissait encore toute proche. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait s'il l'avait perdu ? Sa rose et blonde humaine… Elle lui avait montré comment aimer et était la lumière qui avait éclairé ses cœurs, noircis après avoir perdu Gallifrey et son peuple. Il la sentit bouger dans ses bras, se blottissant contre lui. Cette journée avait été pleine de tension pour tous les deux.

Le Docteur avait regardé avec horreur le Dalek manquer de peu Rose et heurter le levier. Le levier avait fait des étincelles et l'ordinateur avait affiché « Ligne Coupée ». Rose avait regardé le Docteur, puis le levier. Elle avait lâché son aimant. Elle avait atteint la poignée et l'avait tirée dans sa position initiale. Elle avait regardé en arrière, vers le Docteur. Leurs visages avaient montré la crainte de ce qui allait se passer. Rose s'était accrochée au levier, du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Le Docteur avait eu peur. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle avait promis de rester pour toujours. Elle avait regardé le Docteur et l'avait entendu crier : « Tiens bon ! »

_**Les Daleks et les Cybermen criaient, étant attirés dans le Void. Peu à peu, les Daleks et les Cybermen disparurent et le Void se ferma. Le Docteur lâcha son aimant et se rua sur Rose. Elle se levait à peine qu'elle était déjà écrasée par un Seigneur du Temps inquiet.**_

_**-Oh ma Rose, dit-il la tête dans sa chevelure.**_

_**-Docteur, c'est fait. Ils sont tous partis, dit-elle.**_

_**-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, dit-il avec inquiétude.**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas me perdre, dit-elle en souriant. Je reviendrai toujours.**_

_**Il la laissa se dégager mais continua à tenir sa main. Elle fixait le mur blanc.**_

_**-Je ne reverrai jamais ma mère, dit-elle en prenant soudain conscience.**_

_**-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une façon de lui dire au revoir, dit le Docteur.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_

_**Elle sourit.**_

Le Docteur fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit Rose commencer à se réveiller.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour Rose, dit-il en souriant.

* * *

Le Docteur et Rose se tenaient debout dans la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur pressa plusieurs manettes et se tourna vers Rose.

-Prête ? demanda le Docteur en prenant sa main.

-Non, répondit Rose.

-Souviens-toi, pense juste à ta mère, lui rappela le Docteur, et Rose fit un signe de tête.

Une minute après ils se trouvaient sur une plage et Jackie, Pete et Mickey se tenaient devant eux.

-Docteur ! Rose ! dit Jackie.

-Maman ! lança Rose.

-Où êtes-vous ? demanda Jackie.

-Dans le TARDIS, répondit le Docteur. Nous brûlons un soleil pour vous dire adieu. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre…

-Vous ressemblez à des fantômes, dit Jackie.

-Oh attendez, dit le Docteur en fouillant sa poche à la recherche de son tournevis sonique qu'il pointa sur la console près d'eux.

Ils paraissaient alors solides pour Jackie, Pete et Mickey. Jackie fit un pas en avant pour serrer Rose dans ses bras.

-Nous sommes juste une image maman, dit Rose le cœur brisé.

Jackie recula jusqu'à Pete et fronça les sourcils, les larmes menaçant de déborder.

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas venir nous chercher ? demanda Pete.

-Cela causerait une fissure et deux univers s'effondreraient. Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit le Docteur.

Jackie avait maintenant des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. En voyant sa mère dans cet état, Rose se mit à pleurer également. Le Docteur attira Rose contre lui.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda le Docteur.

-Nous sommes en Norvège. Foutue Norvège, dit Jackie plus pour elle-même.

-Norvège, répéta le Docteur.

-La plage est appelé Darlig Ulv Stranden, ce qui se traduit par la Baie du Méchant Loup, dit Mickey.

Rose leva les yeux vers le Docteur avec surprise.

-Dis-lui Jackie, dit Pete.

-Oh, chérie. Je suis enceinte, dit fièrement Jackie.

-Maman… C'est super. Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Rose.

-Trois mois, répondit Jackie tristement.

-Il reste deux minutes, dit le Docteur à Rose.

-Vous ! dit Jackie en pointant son doigt sur le Docteur. Depuis que vous avez fait exploser le magasin de Rose, nous avons des aliens du fin fond de l'enfer dans notre salon, ma fille a abandonné sa planète, j'ai failli être tué par un sapin de Noël, et pendant 2 ans je n'ai pas su si Rose allait revenir à la maison ! lança-t-elle en voulant lui donner une claque mais elle se souvint qu'il n'était qu'une image. Mais… Je vous vois tous les deux ensembles et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse. S'il vous plait, elle n'a que vous, ne la quittez pas ou je reviendrai vous claquer !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai projeté, dit le Docteur.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Rose à sa mère.

-Oui. Ça va aller. J'ai Pete, Mickey et le bébé.

-Tu parleras de moi à mon frère ou à ma sœur ? demanda Rose.

-Bien sûr. Sois prudente, dit Jackie.

-Je le serai. Je t'aime maman, murmura Rose en pleurant un peu plus fort maintenant.

-Je t'aime aussi chérie, dit Jackie.

-Pete, prends soin d'elle, demanda Rose.

-Je le ferai, assura Pete.

Le Docteur et Rose commencèrent à disparaître et Rose cria un dernier « je t'aime » à sa mère avant qu'ils ne s'effacent. Le Docteur coupa le pouvoir de la supernova. Il attira Rose dans ses bras et elle pleura dans sa veste. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille alors qu'elle pleurait et se tenait à lui. Il versa également une larme pour Jackie. Elle allait lui manquer.

-Oh ! dit soudain une femme.

Le Docteur fit une drôle de tête et Rose se retourna, toujours dans ses bras. Une femme se tenait en plein milieu du TARDIS.

-Quoi ? dit le Docteur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme en robe de mariée.

-Quoi ? dit encore le Docteur.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review ? ^^

Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier les chapitres, cela dépendra du temps que je mets pour traduire et de la publication des nouveaux chapitres de la fiction anglaise ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Mariage de Noël Partie 1

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode de Noël de la saison 3, je vous conseille de le regarder sur Internet ! Je remercie Rikurt36 (toujours présente ^^ ) et syrus-story pour leur review !

Katie-Channel : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais vraiment oublié Rose ^^ ! Oui, je crois que tu as inventé un nouveau mot ! :D À bientôt peut-être !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Le Mariage de Noël Partie 1**

-C'est impossible… Nous sommes en plein vol ! Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? dit le Docteur.

Le Docteur courut jusqu'à la console en mettant ses bras autour de Rose au passage, comme à son habitude.

-Où suis-je ? Et… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Est-ce qu'il vous a aussi kidnappé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda la mariée en désignant Rose.

Rose se secoua la tête et essaya de parler mais aucun mot ne sortit. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut un « Huh ? ».

-Est-ce que c'est un oui ? demanda la mariée.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait à Rose et je ne vous ai pas kidnappé.

-Dîtes-moi où je suis ! Où suis-je ? cria la mariée.

-Vous êtes dans le TARDIS, dit le Docteur.

-Le quoi ?

-Le TARDIS.

-Le quoi ?

-Le TARDIS.

Le Docteur appuya sur des boutons de la console.

-Ce n'est pas un mot ! Vous dîtes juste… des choses !

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? demanda le Docteur.

-Je ne sais pas ! Vous m'avez kidnappé !

-Votre robe, elle est faite pour quoi ? demanda le Docteur, et Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est pour faire du bowling ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez Dumbo ? J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! Quelques secondes plus tard et vous ne pouviez pas me droguer ou me faire autre chose !

-Nous ne vous avons rien fait ! cria le Docteur derrière la mariée en tournant autour de la console.

-J'ai des preuves contre vous ! Moi et mon mari, enfin s'il arrive un jour à devenir mon mari, on va vous poursuivre en justice et faire de votre vie un enfer ! hurla la mariée.

Elle aperçut alors les portes et courut vers elles.

-Non, ne faîtes pas ça ! Attendez une minute ! Attendez une minute ! hurla le Docteur mais il était trop tard.

Elle ouvrit les portes et fixa avec stupéfaction la supernova. Le Docteur soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes dans l'espace, dit le Docteur. L'espace intersidéral et voici mon vaisseau. Il est appelé le TARDIS.

-Comment je respire ?

-Le TARDIS nous protège, dit simplement le Docteur, et Rose les rejoignit et glissa sa main dans celle du Docteur.

-Qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ?

-Je suis le Docteur, et voici Rose. Et vous ? dit le Docteur à la femme.

-Donna.

-Humaine ?

-Ouais. C'est optionnel ? demanda Donna.

-Ça l'est avec moi, dit le Docteur.

-Vous êtes des aliens ?

-J'en suis un, Rose est humaine, expliqua le Docteur.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Donna ne parle à nouveau.

-Il gèle avec ces portes ouvertes, dit Donna.

Le Docteur ferma les portes et remonta la rampe.

-Je ne comprends pas, alors que je comprends toujours tout ! dit le Docteur en courant jusqu'à la console. Ça… Ça ne peut pas arriver. Il est impossible qu'un être vivant puisse être transporté dans le TARDIS !

Il fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un objet pour examiner les yeux de Donna. Il commença à grommeler avant que Donna ne lui donna une claque.

-C'était pour quoi ça ? protesta le Docteur.

-Emmenez-moi à l'église ! hurla Donna.

-Bien. Je ne vous veux pas ici de toute façon. Où est le mariage ? demanda le Docteur.

-St Mary's. Chiswick. Londres. Angleterre. Terre. Système solaire, dit Donna.

-Bien, Chiswick. Rose appuie sur ce bouton-là, et tourne cette poignée.

Rose obéit et le Tardis atterrit.

-Docteur, je crois que je vais m'écrouler, dit soudain Rose.

-D'accord, dit le Docteur en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur le front. Essaie de dormir un peu.

-Je vais essayer, dit Rose.

Elle quitta la salle de console et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le Docteur la regarda partir. Elle était épuisée par leur journée et devait se reposer. Il retourna auprès de Donna.

* * *

Rose alla dans sa chambre avant de s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer ou d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle tomba dans un sommeil agité. Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Rose fut jeté de son lit par les embardées du TARDIS. Elle tituba et fut envoyée à l'autre bout de la chambre lorsqu'une nouvelle embardée lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle fit un effort pour se relever avant que le TARDIS ne l'envoie à nouveau parterre et courut jusqu'à la console du TARDIS.

-Tiens-toi bien ! hurla le Docteur au TARDIS en utilisant un marteau sur la console.

Cela provoqua des étincelles et le Docteur sauta en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose en venant jusqu'à la console.

-Les Robots Pères Noël ont enlevé Donna ! dit le Docteur en regardant l'écran.

-Quoi ? C'est Noël ? demanda Rose.

-Oui la veille de Noël. Okay peux-tu faire voler le TARDIS comme je t'ai montré ? demanda le Docteur.

Rose acquiesça et le Docteur alla jusqu'aux portes du TARDIS et les ouvrit. Le TARDIS fit une embardée et le Docteur tomba contre la porte ouverte.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE ! hurla le Docteur à Donna en la voyant coincée dans le taxi conduit par un robot de Noël.

Le TARDIS volait juste à côté du taxi.

-JE NE PEUX PAS ! C'EST VEROUILLE ! hurla Donna en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique sur la porte et Donna ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Un robot de Noël, dit Donna.

-Oui ! Donna ouvrez la porte ! cria le Docteur.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Vous devez sauter !

-Je ne vais pas sauter ! Je suis supposée me marier !

La voiture partit en avant.

-Rose ! Tire ce levier ! lui cria le Docteur.

Elle tira le levier et la console fit des étincelles. Le TARDIS partit en avant après le taxi. Le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique sur le robot de Noël et celui-ci explosa.

-Écoutez-moi ! Vous devez sauter ! cria le Docteur.

-Je ne vais pas sauter au-dessus d'une autoroute !

-Quoiqu'il arrive, c'est ça ou vous mourrez dans le taxi ! Maintenant, venez ! hurla le Docteur.

-Je suis dans ma robe de mariée !

-Oui, vous êtes magnifique ! Venez !

Donna ouvrit la porte du taxi. Le Docteur mit ses bras en avant.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit Donna.

-Faîtes-moi confiance, dit le Docteur honnêtement.

Donna tourna son attention vers Rose.

-Est-ce que vous lui faîtes confiance ? demanda Donna.

-À chaque seconde de mon existence. Maintenant, sautez ! confirma Rose.

Donna sauta avec un hurlement. Le Docteur l'attrapa et ils tombèrent sur les grilles du sol du TARDIS. Rose quitta la console et laissa le TARDIS voler seul et ferma les portes. Rose aida Donna à se relever. Le Docteur se leva d'un bond pour reprendre le contrôle du TARDIS. Le TARDIS atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble, pas loin du Powell Estate, l'ancienne résidence de Rose. Le Docteur invita les deux femmes à sortir et saisit un extincteur. Celui-ci éventa la fumée avant de vaporiser l'intérieur.

-Amusant pour vaisseau spatial de ne pas pouvoir voler normalement, dit le Docteur en rejoignant Donna. Nous ferions mieux de lui laisser quelques instants. Vous allez bien ?

-Ce n'est pas important, dit Donna en haussant les épaules.

Rose rejoignit le Docteur en glissant sa main dans la sienne :

-Est-ce qu'on a loupé le mariage ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouaip, répondit Donna en soupirant.

-Vous pouvez toujours… changer de date, dit le Docteur.

-Bien sûr nous pouvons, dit-elle.

-Vous avez toujours la lune de miel, ajouta le Docteur.

-Nous avions des vacances seulement maintenant, dit-elle.

-Ouais… Ouais… Désolé, dit le Docteur.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit Donna.

-Oh ! Ça change ! dit le Docteur dans un sourire.

-Mais ! Nous avons une machine à voyager dans le temps. Alors nous pouvons retourner en arrière et tout changer ! proposa Donna.

-Ouais, ouais… Mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière dans la ligne temporelle d'une personne, dit le Docteur.

Rose lui donna un coup de coude et il ajouta :

-Apparemment.

Donna alla s'asseoir au bord de l'immeuble. Le Docteur enleva son manteau et la couvrit avec. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Rose s'assit à sa suite et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Docteur, regardant Londres. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

-Mon Dieu vous êtes maigre. Il faudrait vous maintenir en forme, dit Donna en regardant la taille du manteau du Docteur.

-Oh et prenez ça, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche et en sortant une bague.

Rose le regarda choquée.

-Est-ce que vous êtes obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Offrez ça à votre femme, dit Donna en hochant la tête vers Rose.

-On n'est pas mariés. Juste amis, dit le Docteur.

-Juste amis, répéta Donna d'un air moqueur. Voyons voir comment marche cette bague…

-Ces créatures peuvent vous suivre. C'est un brouilleur. Pour vous garder cachée, dit-il en passant la bague au doigt de Donna. Avec cette bague, ils ne peuvent pas vous trouver.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ajouta Donna d'un air triste. Les robots de Noël. À quoi servent-ils ? demanda Donna.

-Oh, ce sont de basiques robots charognards. Le Père Noël est juste un déguisement. Ils essaient de se mélanger à la population, expliqua le Docteur.

-Nous les avons rencontrés à Noël dernier, dit Rose.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda Donna.

Le Docteur et Rose la fixèrent pendant une minute.

-Gros vaisseau spatial. Au-dessus de Londres, pendant Noël. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? demanda Rose.

-J'avais un peu la gueule de bois, dit Donna avec désinvolture.

-Zut… dit Rose dans un souffle. Nous avons passé Noël dernier près d'ici, dit-elle en montrant le Powell Estate. Avec ma famille. Ma maison. Je n'en plus maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Donna.

Le Docteur sentit Rose se figer et décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça. La blessure d'avoir dû dire adieu à sa famille était encore bien présente.

-La question est : Qu'est-ce que ces robots vous veulent ? demanda le Docteur. Et comment êtes-vous arrivée dans le TARDIS ? Quel est votre travail ? demanda le Docteur en sortant son tournevis de sa veste.

-Je suis secrétaire, dit Donna.

Le Docteur commença à étudier Donna avec son tournevis sonique et grommela.

-Rose, ça vous est arrivé juste une fois de vouloir le gifler ? demanda Donna.

-Vous ne devriez pas. Il pourrait bouder pendant plusieurs heures, dit Rose avec un sourire.

Donna poussa le tournevis sonique du Docteur.

-Arrêtez de me… Bipper !

-Quel type de secrétaire ? demanda le Docteur.

-Je suis à HC Clements. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Lance, dit-elle rêveuse. Je faisais de l'intérim et il me faisait une tasse de café. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, avec une tasse de café.

-Quand est-ce que c'était ? demanda Rose.

-I mois.

-Un peu rapide pour se marier, dit Rose.

-Il a beaucoup insisté, dit Donna. Il m'a demandé, redemandé et finalement j'ai dit oui.

-Que fait HC Clements ? demanda le Docteur.

-Oh, systèmes de sécurité, codes d'entrées, ce genre de choses. C'est un chic nom pour un serrurier.

-En gros, des clés, dit le Docteur.

-Venez ! Allons faire face aux conséquences de ma disparition soudaine pendant mon propre mariage ! dit Donna en se levant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. S'il vous plait des reviews ^^


End file.
